Warrior Cat Lemons! Its getting Sour!
by TigerLilyKitten
Summary: Warrior cats lemon, accepting requests! All requests except rape accepted! Yay! Pls review! And request! I need five reviews if you want a story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Here is your form! I dont do rape unless I like the plot.. Cat 1 Cat 2 Kind of Lemon Plot (optional) Ending(optional) 


	2. Chapter 2 Brightheart x Cloudtail

Cloudtail was walking into the forest and caught a sweet scent on the wind.. It was.. Heat scent! He ran towards where the scent was coming from.. He walked into the clearing and discovered bright heart masturbating on the floor with a stick.. "Would you like some help?" He asked, cock erect already. BrightHeart jumped in the stick went all the way in! Almost taking her virginity! "Um.. I'm sorry! Let me go, I wont do this so openly again, " she winced as she stood up so she could pull the stick out when she resized that he had said he would 'help' her.. " um.." She pulled the stick out and said " well.. If you can help?.." She trailed off.. He then lightly flipped her on her back, and started licking her, starting with her neck and going down. When he reached he nipples, he sucked lightly on one, causing Brightheart to shiver with pleasure. He then keep going down to her wet core. He put his paws on it and she shived again. When he started rubbing, she started moaned. "Ohhh, Cloudtail!" She exclaimed. Cloudtail smirked. He started rubbing faster, in tight circles, and the moans became louder. He removed his paw and started licking her, making the moans become still louder. He stuck his muzzle in and licked deep inside her, making the moans turn into yells. He kept doing this, licking her walls reaching every spot in her, until she came. He slurped up all her juices happily. Licking his lips, then giving HER a lick on the lips, and Brightheart tasted herself on his tongue.. " Man, You taste amazing Brightheart," Cloudtail said licking his lips and smirking. "My turn," Brightheart said, rubbing his already hard member. She then licked his member, teasing him him, and she did this for a while, licking and teasing, and taking the tip in then out again.. "Cmon! Suck it already " and he thrust it towards her mouth. Then she took the big member in her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. Cloudtail's moans got noticeably louder. She felt his member build up inside her mouth, and then Cloudtail started thrusting into Brightheart's mouth, making her deep-throat him. Cloudtail moaned as he shot his big load into Brightheart's mouth, in which Brightheart ate it all happily. Then Brightheart got into a mating crouch, and lifted her tail so Cloudtail had a full view of her core. He licked it a little to get it wetter and mount her. But before breaking her virginity, he asked, "You sure you want to do this?" "Yes, Cloudtail." " It's going to hurt," He warned. Then he thrust his member in and he felt her barrier and she gasped And her body shuddered and he pulled back and thrust deep in her core, breaking her virginity. She screamed out in pain and he stopped , but after a while she started to feel some pleasure and bucked back, trying to get him further in. "Faster," She commanded, and Cloudtail obeyed happily, and both of them were moaning really loudly, enjoying the feeling of bliss, happiness, and pleasure as the mated on another. She started yowling his name to Starclan, and they timed their thrusts so when they both met each others thrusts. Cloudtail could feel the build-up in his member building up rapidly, but it was Brightheart who came first, all over his member. Cloudtail came soon after, shooting his seed deep into Brightheart. Cloudtail dismounted Brightheart, and went to lick the juices and cum from Brightheart's core. As he slurped loudly, Brightheart came again, adding to the juices he then remounted but she replied " I'm too tired let's go again in the morning.." So they lay down, his cock still in her core.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone! Another one already! This is from anonymous! Soz! Icestar was in heat.. She had to mate someone.. There was one cat she really had her eyes on.. DappleSpring! He was a medicine cat, but she was in heat, so that wasn't important, she was in heat. She waited until He was alone, collecting herbs, and she jumped him, he turned around and said.." Oh! Ice star! What's wron-" she dropped her mouth down on his cock and he gasped " icestar! Stop! I'm a medicine cat!" His eyes were wide, and then he started bucking back, then his eyes glazed over and he started grunting with lust.. He turn He began faking that he was going to go in and he used his tail to fiddle with her clit, DappleSpring's eyes lit up as he gently pushed her down, licking her neck softly. IceStar moaned softly as that rough, pink tongue trailed down her belly, several times. DappleSpring brushed his tongue ever do slightly across IceStar's pussy. She shivered with a little moan. "Just do it."she whispered. DappleSpring stuck his tongue in. Icestar gasped as pleasure ran up her spine. He lapped gently at her pussy, going in, swirling around her walls, and pulling out. He repeated this several times. "Oohhh, yessss..."groaned IceStar. She wrapped her back legs around DappleSpring's neck, pulling his muzzle in deeper. DappleSpring lapped greedily inside her. Juices leaked out, and he rasped his tongue along them, licking them up. "You taste so good. Does it feel good?"he meowed, swirling his tongue over his jaws. IceStar purred in reply and spread her legs more. DappleSpring put a paw on her pussy and rubbed, fast and hard. "Ohhhh! More!"she moaned breathlessly, and he obeyed. After a moment, he stopped. IceStar sat up and pounced on DappleSpring, smiling slightly. She began to lap circles around his sheath, drawing it slowly out. She teased the top, grazing her tongue lightly over it. DappleSpring moaned loudly, pleasure tingling through his whole body. IceStar finally stick his rod in her mouth and began to suck. She bobbed her head on it quite fast, swirling her tongue around it, sucking hard. DappleSpring's member hardened in IceStar's mouth, and she pulled out just as he came, so it squirted all over her belly. She slowly licked it off, then got into a hunting crouch, moving her tail. DappleSpring mounted her quickly and gently and slowly stuck his large rid in. Iceatar yowled and screeched in pain at first, as he broke her hymen, taking her virginanity. But as he got into a steady rythem, she began feeling pleasure. "AHH! Harder! Faster!"she yowled loudly and DappleSpring obeyed eagerly. "Ohhhh! DappleSpring! Be mine! DAPPLESPRING!"IceStar screeched as she climaxed, and a moment later, DappleSpring yowled to the stars as he came. The two collapsed, exhausted and panting. " DappleSpring, you are amazing.. Let's do this again sometime.." She panted " I don't know.." He looked uncertain through his panting. " its OK, starclan can't see us here! This place is the only place that starclan cannot see.. Most cats come here to do things starclan would disallow.. " her breathing steadied and she licked his ear and got up, walking off.. He stared after her... ( I might lead on from this.. Maybe make it onto another lustclan situation.. I will update almost everyday.. It depends how many people want me to..) ~TigerLilyKitten ~ Xxx 


End file.
